On Parchment
by Lucienda
Summary: Eine sehr kurze One Shot Fanfiction; Harry schreibt Hermione einen Brief.


Titel: On Parchment  
Autor: Bingblot  
Autor E-Mail: bingblot@yahoo.com  
Übersetzer: Hermiony   
Rating: G  
Category: Romance  
Summary: Eine sehr kurze One Shot Fanfiction; Harry schreibt Hermione einen Brief. 

****

On Parchment

Liebe Hermione,

es ist komisch dir zu schreiben, wenn du in dem gleichen Raum schläfst, nur ein paar Schritte von mir entfernt. Aber da du ja schläfst und ich nicht müde bin, lasse ich dich ruhig schlafen und versuche meine Gedanken auf das Papier zu bringen. Ich denke ich bin besser auf dem Pergament als in Person, mit Worten meine ich.

Ich weiß, ich sage dir das ziemlich regelmäßig und ich weiß, dass es wahr ist, aber lass es mich noch einmal sagen, ich liebe dich, Hermione. Ich liebe dich mit allem was in mir lieben kann. Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich tun würde. Du warst da seit ich elf war, süße Erstklässlerin in dem Hogwarts-Express. Und von der Zeit an, als Ron und ich dich von dem Troll gerettet haben, hast du mich nie im Stich gelassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du weißt wie viel mir das bedeutet. Manchmal denke ich, dass ich dem Troll danken sollte. Ich mag es zu denken, das wir trotz dieser Einmischung Freunde geworden wären und uns dann immer noch ineinander verliebt hätten, aber ich kann mir da niemals sicher sein.  
Auf jeden Fall, stehe ich in seiner Schuld. Er hatte dich in mein Leben gebracht und du bist das Beste was mir passieren konnte.

Und da wir gerade beim Thema von Schuld und Dankbarkeit sind, habe ich dir jemals gedankt, dass du immer für mich da warst? Du hattest immer Glauben in mir, hast mir geglaubt, sogar wenn ich kein Vertrauen mehr in mir selber hatte. Sogar während Ron mir nicht glaubte und im vierten Schuljahr nicht mit mir gesprochen hat, hast du es getan und warst an meiner Seite geblieben. Ohne dich hätte ich all das nicht durchgestanden.

Ich weiß das die Leute gerne von mir als eine Art unbesiegbaren Held denken. Sie mögen es zu denken, dass ich der Junge bin, der überlebte, mit einem großem Schicksal alles Böse dieser Welt zu besiegen, blah, blah, blah. Es ist eine nette Geschichte, vermute ich.

Ich habe niemals so gedacht. Ich habe nichts damit zu tun gehabt mit dem was geschehen war, als ich ein Baby war. Das Opfer meiner Mutter tat es. Sie war die wahre Heldin. Ich fühlte mich immer schuldig, dass meine Eltern die wahren Helden dieser Nacht waren und ich die ganze Berühmtheit und Anerkennung bekam. 

Du, von all den Leuten, weißt wie sehr ich es hasse berühmt zu sein. Weißt wie ich es hasse, dass die Leute niemals mein wahres Ich sahen. Außer dir, heißt das. Du hast niemals den Jungen, der überlebte gesehen, als du mich sahst. Du hast nur mich gesehen, Harry. Und, Wunder oh Wunder, mochtest du mich wie du mich sahst.

Ich frage mich, was ich getan habe um dich zu verdienen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich etwas getan habe, dass den Verdienst einer Belohnung wie dich rechtfertigt. Die Heldentaten tat ich weil ich keine andere Wahl hatte. Und sogar, fast jedes Mal, warst du es die mich gerettet hat. Wie bei der ersten Aufgabe vom Trimagischen Turnier. Ich hätte niemals den Aufrufzauber von alleine erlernt, nicht rechtzeitig um mich vorm Drachen zu retten. Du hast es getan. Du hast mir immer geholfen. Du warst diejenige die hinter mir stand, neben mir, den ganzen Weg, wenn ich etwas tat. Weißt du das? Weißt du wie viel mir das bedeutet?

Na ja, natürlich weißt du es nicht, ich erzähle es dir gerade. Ich habe es dir zu verdanken, dass ich so geworden bin wie ich jetzt bin, wegen dir habe ich bis hierhin überlebt. Danke dir, Hermione.

Du hast dich gerade im Schlaf gedreht. Ich liebe es dich zu beobachten wenn du schläfst, hab ich dir das jemals gesagt? Ich mag sich albern anhören, aber es ist wahr. Du siehst immer so entspannt aus in deinem Schlaf und ich liebe es dich beobachten zu können und zu wissen das du sicher und glücklich und das du mein bist. 

Und das erinnert mich an etwas, was ich dir schon immer sagen wollte, aber nie dazu gekommen bin. Also sage ich es dir jetzt. Es ist leichter es auf Pergament zu schreiben. Ich liebe dich, Hermione. Ich kann mir mein Leben nicht ohne dich vorstellen, oder warte, nein, ich kann, aber es würde dann kein Leben mehr sein. Ich brauche dich mit mir. Ich möchte den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen dir zu zeigen, wie ich dich liebe, ich will dich, ich brauche dich. Heirate mich, bitte, Hermione.

Da, es ist jetzt endlich aufgeschrieben. Es ist erstaunlich wie nervös ich bin, einfach nur Worte für dich zu schreiben. Aber es ist jetzt geschrieben.

Ich liebe dich, du weißt das, oder? Auch wenn ich dir jede Minute jedes Tages für den Rest meines Leben sagen würde das ich dich liebe, würde es nicht genug sein. Ich bin mir immer unsicher mit den Dingen. Du bist diejenige die mir immer Vertrauen und Stärke schenkt. Aber die eine Sache, wo ich mir nicht unsicher bin ist, dass ich dich Liebe und es immer tun werde. Jetzt und für immer.

Es wird spät, oder früh, was auch immer und ich weiß, dass ich jetzt schlafen gehen sollte oder ich morgen wie ein Zombie rumlaufen werde. Gute Nacht, Hermione.

Und ich möchte das du weißt, ich bin deins und werde es immer sein.

  
In Liebe,  
Harry

~*~

Liebster Harry,

JA!

  
Mit all meiner Liebe,  
Hermione

  
Er sah auf um die lächelnden Augen von seiner Liebe seines Lebens an der Tür zu sehen.

"Wirklich?", war alles was er raus bekam.

"Oh, Harry, wirklich! Als ob ich nein sagen könnte!" Sie kam herein und küsste ihn auf den Mund. "Ich liebe dich", murmelte sie sanft gegen seine Lippen.

Und dann wurden für die nächsten Stunden keine Worte mehr gesprochen, zumindest keine zusammenhängenden, als Harry und Hermione ihre Verlobung feierten.

  
**Ende**


End file.
